


Examine and Dig

by SatisfiedSkye



Series: Recorrect [2]
Category: Recorrect
Genre: Flare - Freeform, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, Recorrect - Freeform, T, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatisfiedSkye/pseuds/SatisfiedSkye
Summary: Flare was just relaxing after a long day with her friends. Sore, she decides to lounge and scroll. It would've stayed that way, too, if she didn't have a familiar feeling. One she was annoyed with.





	Examine and Dig

**Author's Note:**

> Just an interaction idea I had. I was drawing it out, but I knew I would lose the idea if I did that slower way. T really is just a big pussy honestly

After a long day, sore and drained, you can find Flare taking up some time scrolling on social medias she uses, through her hologram screen. She wasn't really one to post, herself, but she liked seeing what her friends were up to, and what other accounts were posting about the stuff she liked, etc. This particular afternoon, sitting on her couch, she was still doing just that. A long day, mostly filled with chores around the mostly barren household. She saw a post from Lithion, a crudely photo-shot drawing of his. A ridiculous drawing, as usual. She laughed quietly to herself. 

A wave of uneasiness hits her. It fades and she ignores it and keeps scrolling.

Fission, a photo of him and Lithion at a royal meeting, with Fission making a funny angry pouty face, and Lithion laughing behind him. They love each other so much, she thought. She smiled, and liked it.

Another wave of uneasiness. What the hell is that?

This time, it didn't fade. It lingered, and she stopped for a moment. What was this, and why did it feel so... familiar? bothersome? _annoying....?_

"Oh, FUCKIN' hell!"

She closed out her holographic screen as she stumbled up, pissed off at the realization of what that feeling just was. Limping up to her closet with her still sore body, she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door of her closet halfheartedly.

There he was, in the mirror. on the mirror? who could tell, really? T, buttoning up his overcoat, looking down with a expressionless face. Not that she knew it was T, however; No, this was just "The man in the mirror" to her. And Mr."Man in the mirror" was _real good_ at pissing her off. He looks up notices that the door was opened, and that Flare was there.

"Oh, sorry. I assumed you wouldn't hear me yet, since I was only getting ready, and you put this thing in the closet now." T muttered out, still busy buttoning his coat.

Flare was more then done already. "I didn't hear you, but I just knew. Maybe is' jus' _LIKE_ that when you deal with an insufferable asshole 24/7."

"I'll note that next time, thanks."

_What the hell? Since when wasn't he just being a dick to me off the bat?_ She was confused at the non-reflective emptiness of everything he said. It just made her more angry then she already was, knowing it wasn't just like that, was it?

"You're way too relaxed right now. What's the plan now?"

"Hmm...? Oh nothing, really. Not in the mood to torment you. Just woke up, and, you know." She clearly didn't know. This was the first time he wasn't acting like he was all powerful, so above her, telling her she is nothing without him, to join him, this.. This figment? If she wasn't just going loony, then, this freak bothering her through a mirror because he has some weird, fucked up plan for her. She shuttered.

"Not in the mood? Fuck right off with that. Just woke up. At 4 pm. Oh sure, oh _sure_. At least you _admitted_ to tormenting me, huh?" 

T got a small tinge of annoyance, but it faded fairly quick, anyway. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't get so cocky with me. I just have to examine you right now. It's been a long week, so if I can just get this over with.."

"...'The _hell..???_" Flare was at a loss for words as T seemingly pulled up a document on his own hologram, ready to type. What was this idiots angle today? What is this gonna lead up to to make her suffer again? For the time being, she gave up arguing, as she was already drained enough, and decided to just roll with it._ Get this over with..._

"How are you feeling, Flare?"

"Uh..." _What kind of question is that???_ "I guess.. Annoyed 'cause of- Heh, 'cause of you..? What are you, my therapist?"

Too distracted typing to respond to her remark. "Mm. Okay. How much do you eat daily? Would you say it's very balanced?"

"Oh, nutritionist then, huh, asshole? I don't eat unless I'm hungry, which I'm not often. That's that."

"But is it _balanced?_"

"..Heh, probably not. Mostly just junk food and coffee." _Why am I telling him this shit, this isn't his business, WHY is he even DOING this, why am I complying???_

"Mm." He writes some more, unfazed still. She looks to see anything, any emotion in his face. It was almost nothing, but there was something. She read the expression closer as he typed, and there was something..._ something... _

It looked... solemnly..? Even maybe _desolate?_

She kept going.

"How much sleep do you get a night?"

"Very little, some nights none at all."

"Why is that?"

She...

Did she _really_ want to answer that? "Heh, probably cause I have to worry about some freak being there in my closet from a mirror. D-don't ya think that would put a damper on my night?" She didn't mean to stutter.

"Hm. Is there anything else?"

No, She didn't want to answer that. It already pained her enough, she didn't want to have to vocalize it. She hurt constantly even if she didn't want to mention it, or acknowledge it. Why.. Why was she even answering him right now? Snapping back to reality of things, this... This asshole only gave her shit constantly. Stepping in on her life every day, telling her to join him, telling her she's nothing without him, telling her she's loosing her mind telling her shes worthless telling her she isnt enough unless shechanges ntt enoguh tellgin T and sdead a n kkkks ksfnd k kkkkkkkssdr cskscscj k k s s s

"Can't you just fuck _OFF_?!"

Now T was actually taken aback from the sudden loudness. "Uh.. What? I'm just examining you here, I just have to-"

"NO! FUCK OFF, _FUCK OFF-_" Holding her head in her hands, her head was static in a numbing state of anger. Meanwhile, T is now wide eyed, only more noticeable with his pupil-less eyes. It's obvious he wasn't expecting an outburst. He was so used to her not caring about anything anymore, expecting blind compliance.

"I AM CONSTANTLY SUFFERING, AND I DON'T NEED YOU HERE TO MAKE THAT ANY FUCKIN' HARDER AS IT IS! EVERYDAY, FUCKING FIGHTING TO KEEP MYSELF GOING, FIGHTING TO HOLD DOWN AND HANDLE AN EMPTY HOME-- DO YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT THAT'S LIKE AT AGE 14, ASSHOLE? DO YOU GET THE TURMOIL I GO THROUGH_ EVERY DAY AFTER LOSING MY-"_

She cut off as the static stopped and was replaced with silence. Silence that was from both ends. She took her head out her hands to look up at T. She never saw him so in shock, so taken aback. It effected him more then she expected, though she couldn't pin point why. 

"I..." T started, but couldn't finish.

"What...?"

Flare was now the one looking shocked as the man in the reflection had a tear roll halfway down his cheek before covering a hand over his eyes, slouching down. The transmission ended, and Flare was left looking at her own reflection again. a few moments pass, looking back at herself in the mirror. she finally closed the closet again, turning back around to do what she was doing before.

"..Oversensitive baby."

And if only it was that simple, "The man in the mirror" would have slept that night.


End file.
